


Safecracker

by kindkit



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raffles' magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safecracker

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt by mcicioni, who asked for Raffles and the word "safe." This drabble blends TV-verse and bookverse. I haven't attempted to pastiche Hornung's writing style.

"I'm a magician," Raffles declared once, ebullient on twenty-five matched rubies. "I transform safes into unsafes!"

Bunny laughed, but thought about it later. He might have been a safe man if he'd never met Raffles. Avoided gambling, lived within his means, married a nice girl, known crime only as newspaper reports.

But there is Raffles, and all the trembling unsafety he brings. The fear as Raffles picks a lock or tricks a constable. The criminal ecstasy of their bodies together.

Perhaps the jewels feel like this. Perhaps they gladly desert their respectable safes, eager for the touch of Raffles' hands.


End file.
